


pagi ini

by kindoff



Series: Minor Chara Paradise event [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, for MInor Chara Paradise event
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua rekan itu menunggu bus; sepuluh menit. Galaco melompat naik lebih dulu. Mereka duduk berlainan karena sama-sama menyukai posisi dekat jendela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pagi ini

Galaco punya kebiasaan mengoleskan selai banyak-banyak pada roti. Pisau kecil di jari bergerak aktif meratakan selai kacang, coklat, bluberi, hingga persik ke sudut-sudut roti. Sesekali bersenandung, dengan tas digeletakkan di kursi sementara ia menolak duduk, belum memakai sepatu atau kartu pers di kemeja. Ponsel pintar dalam tas hanya terisi setengah dayanya. Agenda mini penuh catatan kegiatan harus tuntas hari ini.

Jari kelingking Galaco sering kali hampir menyenggol tutup biru selai di tepi meja. Berdampingan gelas jus jeruk tinggal separuh, masih tersisa sedikit di bibir tanpa _lipgloss_. Galaco melirik jam di pergelangan tangan untuk kemudian mempercepat olesan selai—kali ini nanas—hingga buku jari dalam tersapu sejumput. Ia menutup wadah selai cepat-cepat, roti di antara gigi, meletakkan pisau kecil di bak cuci sambil _akan kubereskan nanti_. Jarinya sempat merogoh panik saku rompi demi kunci. Ia rusuh menghampiri rak sepatu, mengambil sepasang berwarna abu-abu, terima kasih karena ia ingat untuk memakai kaus kaki lebih dulu.

Galaco menyebrangi ruang tengah. Sempat mengecek penampilan pada cermin, yah, mungkin ia perlu merapikan poni.

Bel berbunyi satu kali. Ting tong, gumamnya senang karena merasa tepat waktu. Ia membuka pintu. Leon ada di sana, tidak memakai topi hingga rambut pirangnya dihiasi butir-butir putih, tangan mengais hangat dalam saku mantel. Tersenyum. “Hei. Kuharap aku tidak perlu menunggu seperti minggu lalu.”

“Tidak, kok,” Galaco merobek roti itu agar bisa dipegang tangannya. “Aku sudah siap. Tinggal mengunci pintu. Kau saja yang _kepagian_.”

“Bukan aku. Kau yang terlalu santai.”

Galaco menangkap beberapa butir salju pagi di bahu mantel Leon, lalu menyapukan pandang pada dunia luar di mana atap dan jalan dan langit penuh kapas putih melayang-layang. _Satu waktu di musim dingin_ , ia berpikir, mulai merancang ide dalam kepala untuk sejumlah tema berhubung posisinya cukup krusial di redaksi.

Leon menunggu tiga menit sebelum Galaco selesai mengunci pintu. Gadis itu riang dengan verba-verba yang tidak membosankan, ramalan cuaca, berita pagi, Leon suka membelokkan topik tiba-tiba dan Galaco ikut-ikut saja. Galaco berbicara tentang liputan hari ini dan segudang rencana, tapi ia tidak mengeluh begitu pun Leon.

Jejak sepatu menapaki salju kian panjang. Dua rekan itu menunggu bus; sepuluh menit. Galaco melompat naik lebih dulu. Mereka duduk berlainan karena sama-sama menyukai posisi di dekat jendela.

**Author's Note:**

> sedang berusaha lepas dari gaya menulis lama. jangan tanya saya fokus ceritanya apa #dor


End file.
